Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ031
Treść Nasza paczka dotarła do miasta Floaroma – światowej stolicy miodu, kwiatów, a także miejsca, gdzie odbywają się najbliższe pokazy pokemon. W niej już jutro odbędą się podwójne pokazy w których po raz pierwszy weźmie udział Layla. - Wiecie co słyszałam? Że podobno gościem specjalnym na pokazach ma być sama Fantina! – zawołała Maya dumna ze swojego źródła informacji. – ale JA! Nie zamierzam czekać do pokazów. Mam zamiar sama dzisiaj znaleźć Fantinę, a więc… na razie frajerzy!!! – zawołała i popędziła główną ulicą wkrótce znikając im z oczu. Cole, Layla i Cilan z osłupieniem wpatrywali się jeszcze przez chwilę w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą była Maya, lecz wkrótce ocknęli się i udali się w stronę Centrum Pokemon. - Floaroma nie jest dużym miastem, o wiele mniejszym od Eterna, które klasyfikuje się zaraz po Jubilife, Hearthome oraz Veistone. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, to nie wiem, czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że nie długo przekroczymy granicę części wschodniej Sinnoh! – zawołał Cilan podekscytowany. - Ale jak to? – zapytała zaciekawiona Layla - Sinnoh podzielone jest umownie na dwie części – zachodnią i wschodnią, a oddziela je łańcuch Gór Coronet. My, co prawda, my będziemy szli pomiędzy górami drogą, a więc nie będziemy musieli pokonywać stromych szczytów, jednak Ci, którzy wolą bardziej ekstremalne przeprawy, na pewno obrali inną ścieżkę prowadzącą do miasta Celestic, do którego zapewne udamy się po wizycie w Eternie. OOO tam jest Centrum Pokemon! Wchodzimy! – krzyknął podsumowując swój wykład Cilan. Centrum Pokemon, jak to zwykle było w mieście, które organizowało pokazy było wypełnione aż po brzegi masą koordynatorów. Wśród nich, Cole wypatrzył swojego dobrego kolegę – Volta, który właśnie odchodził od Siostry Joy. Pozostawił Cilana i Laylę i podbiegł do znajomego koordynatora. - Cześć! – krzyknął na powitanie Cole - Witaj Cole! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Czyżby Layla zamierzała kolejny raz wystartować w pokazach? – zapytał uśmiechnięty koordynator. Cole oczywiście potwierdził. - Wspaniale! Oczywiście możesz ją pocieszyć, że nie będzie miała konkurencji z mojej strony. W Floaroma jestem wyłącznie w celach turystycznych. Zakupiłem do domu ogromny zapas miodu - w Kanto to naprawdę rzadki przysmak. A wiecie bo? - ściszył głos - Słyszałem plotkę, że gościem specjalnym ma być Fantina! Co prawda, widzieliśmy już ją na Wielkim Festiwalu Johto, jednak tak ważną osobistość warto zobaczyć kolejny raz oraz jej występ! – mówił Volt. Podeszła Layla oraz Cilan. - Czyj występ? – zapytała zaciekawiona - Oczywiście Fantiny! – zawołał do niej Volt, a Layla otworzyła szeroko oczy, po czym odpowiedziała. - Naprawdę bym chciała go zobaczyć – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. - CzYi, wystęęęp? – powiedział damski głos z dziwnym akcentem za plecami Layli. Koordynatorka odwróciła się szybko nieświadoma kto za nią stoi. - No Fantiny! Ajj… czyli… czyli… cz-cz-czyli TWÓJ! – krzyknęła na całe Centrum Pokemon Layla, a jej serce zaczęło bić o wiele mocniej. Własnie w tej chwili stała przed nimi jedyna i niepowtarzalna Top Koordynatorka i Członkini Elitarnej Septymy Sinnoh – FANTINA. - NaphrawdĘ miłii mua cię poznaĆi – powiedziała Fantina podając jej swoją dłoń. Obróciła się wokół własnej osi po czym powiedziała. - Mnóstwo koohhhrynatohhrów pojawIIłi się dziś na Floaroma. – kontynuowała, kiedy nagle zaowłała wysokim tonem - Mon Dieu! TwoI Bulbasaur jest merveilleux! On muSI wystĄpiĆi z mua Drifblim. Pokaż się!!! – zawołała Fantina łapiąc za pyszczek Bulbasaura Layli. Jej pokemon pojawił się przed naszymi bohaterami zawisając w powietrzu. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził go. POKEDEX - Ja chcieli, aby twoi Bulbasaur wzieli udział w pokaZach – zawołała Fantina uradowana śmiejąc się. Layla była zdezorientowana, właściwie, to nie wiedziała co się dzieje. W końcu Cole ją szturchnął, a ta wybąknęła „jasne”. - Magnifique! ChodźImy na pole bitwy – powiedziała Fantina, a wszyscy nieco zaskoczeni tą całą sytuacją udali się za nią. - Fantino… mam pytanie… a właściwie prośbę… a właściwie sprawdę… no sama nie wiem – powiedziała do niej Layla - Ty mnieI mówi sama do siebi, ale mówi do mua. O co chodzIII? – zapytała Top Koordynatorka. - Bo widzisz. Nie mam doświadczenia w podwójnych pokazach, jestem początkującą koordynatorką, nie zdobyłam jeszcze w życiu żadnej wstążki… Czy mogłabyś mi coś poradzić? Coś podpowiedzieć? – zapytała nieśmiało Layla. Fantina popatrzyła to na nią, to na jej Bulbasaura po czym przywołała swojego Drifblima. - Drifblim pomoże Ci w tych pokazaCH. On i twoi Bulbasaur będzi świetną pahrą – rzekła Fantina wręczając Layli pokeball ze swoim pokemonem. Layla o mały włos nie zemdlała tam. Volt złapał ją pod pachami i przytrzymał, aby nie upadła. - Nie wierzę… nie wierzę. Trzymam w ręku pokeball z pokemonem Top Koordynatorki!!! – krzyczała wniebogłosy Layla, kiedy to cienka metalowa macka pomknęła z zarośli i złapała pokeball, który w ręku trzymała Layla. Zza krzaków wzniósł się balon w kształcie Meowtha, a w nim stały trzy postacie. - Już przedstawienie zacząć czas! - Jesteśmy wszechpotężni, nie pokonacie nas! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością! - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością! - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem… - By pokłuć palce i przepełnić strachem! - JESSIE! - JAMES! - Meowth i o to chodzi! - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań!!! - O tak! Będzi przedstawienie! – zawołała uradowana Fantina klaszcząc. - Pokażemy Ci przedstawienie, Ekans ciemna mgła! – zawołała Jessie. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a Zespół R rozpoczął ucieczkę. - Piękni przedstawieniii!!! – cieszyła się jak mała dziewczynka Fantina. - No dobrze Starly, za nimi!!! – krzyknął Cole. Starly ruszył w stronę uciekającego Zespołu R, jednak Ci włączyli dopalacze w swoim balonie i oddalili się znacząco. - Fantino zareaguj! To złodzieje! – krzyknął do niej zdesperowany Cole - Coooo, złodziei ii? Mismagius pokaż się! – krzyknęła Top Koordynatorka – ruszaj!!! - Jessie, doganiają nas! – krzyknął podenerwowany James - Paliwo się powoli kończy, nie uciekniemy! – krzyknął Meowth wciskając guzik na swojej konsoli - Venomoth naprzód! Szpilopocisk! – krzyknęła Jessie. Szpilopocisk ruszył w stronę Starliego Cola, jednak ten uniknął ataku. - Chimecho pokaż się! Hiper dźwięk! – atak pokemona Jamesa zablokował Starliego, jednak Mismagius w ogóle na niego nie zareagował. Dalej brnął za Zespołem R. Zaatakował balon ognikami i przedziurawił go. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – krzyczał Zespół R spadając. Przybiegli Cole, Layla, Cilan, Volt i Fantina. Layla podbiegła do wyciągniętej stalowej macki i wyrwała z niej pokeball Drifblima. - Ja to zakończiiilie, Mismagius psychopromień! - Chikorita Solarny promień! – ataki obydwu pokemonów stworzyły fuzję psycho-słonecznego promienia i wystrzeliły w stronę przerażonego Zespołu R. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął! – zawołali odlatując. Cole pochwalił swoją Chikoritę oraz Starliego po czym tego drugiego powrócił do pokeballa.   - Dobhhhra hhhrobota – zawołała Fantina ponownie obracając się wokół własnej osi po czym zwróciła się w stronę Layli – na mua już czassss, do zobaczenia na jutrzejsiii pokassahhhh, Au revoir!!! – Layla uśmiechnięta spojrzała na pokeball Driblifma po czym szepnęła sama do siebie „uda mi się…”. *** - Witam państwa na dzisiejszych podwójnych pokazach w mieście Floaroma!!! – krzyknęła Marian otwierając dzisiejsze pokazy we Floaroma. Layla po nieprzespanej nocy siedziała w szatni kręcąc loki na występ. Obok niej siedzieli Cole, Volt i Cilan, a Maya stała nad nią siłując się z jej opornymi włosami. - Mówiłam… Ci… że… się… na… tym… NIE ZNAM!!! – krzyczała szarpiąc się z lokówką Maya. Między każdym słowem Mai, Layla dopowiadała „Ałłł”. - AAAAAAAAAŁŁŁŁŁŁŁ!!! – zawołała, kiedy Maya wyrwała jej kilka włosów. Layla zabrała jej szczotkę i lokówkę i sama zaczęła się upiększać. - Denerwuję się, matko jak ja się denerwuję!!! – krzyczała Layla starając się skończyć swoją fryzurę. - Dobrze będzie, tym razem to jest twój dzień, już chyba lepiej być nie może – powiedział Cilan uśmiechając się, gdy ktoś wszedł również do szatni – to była Christie, rywalka Layli. - Ooo… nie sądziłam że cię tu spotkam, frajerko… Sądziłam, że stchórzysz i nie odważysz się wystąpić w tak ważnych pokazach, ale… skoro chcesz się zbłaźnić przed samą Fantiną… Łaaaaaaał… Powodzenia, bo przyda Ci się – powiedziała dumna z siebie i wyszła, a Layla ze złości wyrwała nieświadomie kolejne kilka włosów. - Nic już lepiej nie mów – zwróciła się do Cilana i wyszła na poczekalnię, a pozostali udali się na trybuny. - Dzisiejsze wyjątkowe pokazy rozpocznie fenomenalna, niepowtarzalna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju FANTINA!!! Zaprośmy ją na scenę gromkimi brawami!!! – krzyknęła Marian. Layla z zapartym tchem oczekiwała na swoją idolkę, aż w końcu się pojawiła. - Shuppet, Mismagius hhhradosny śpiew! – zawołała Top koordynatorka rozpoczynając swój występ. - Shuppet ogniki, Mismagius lodowy phhhromień! – zawołała. Było to bardzo nowatorskie i radykalne zagranie. Obydwa ataki zderzyły się, a po zderzeniu światła zgasły. Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi, jednak kiedy para zaczęła opadać ze środka sceny zaczął się wydobywać delikatny blask, który stopniowo tworzył się coraz mocniejszy. W końcu wszyscy to ujrzeli – Mismagius i Shuppet za pomocą psychiki podtrzymywali zamrożone ogniki w powietrzu delikatnie nimi obracając. Światło z nich bijące odbijało się od lodowych otoczek tworząc wspaniałe, świetlne wrażenie. Kulki opadły, a Fantina ukłoniła się nisko, kiedy zapalił się pierwszy reflektor skierowany na nią. Tłum oszalał na widok tego występu. - I oto kunszt na miarę top koordynatorki! Dziękujemy Ci Fantino! – krzyknęła Marian, a Fantina zeszła ze sceny siadając w czwartym fotelu jurora. - A więc rozpoczynamy pierwszą rundę apelową!!! – zawołała prowadząca dając miejsce na arenie pierwszemu koordynatorowi z dwoma Octilerry. - Bleee, nie znoszę ich… - mruknął pod nosem Cole spoglądając ze wstrętem na ów pokemona. Był to jedyny stworek, który Cola obrzydzał. Mimo tego ów koordynator zrobił wspaniały występ dzięki swojemu pokemonowi. Po nim wystąpiło jeszcze kilku, aż przyszedł czas na Laylę. Nasza początkująca koordynatorka również poradziła sobie bezbłędnie wykorzystując do rundy apelowej tak, jak zaplanowała to kilka dni wcześniej Cherubiego i Kricketune. Trawiasto robaczy apel spodobał się nie tylko publiczności, ale i samej Fantinie, która powiedziała „Manifique! Przyszłii top koohhhrdinator!”. Po Layli natomiast wystąpiła Christie używając do apelu swojej Gothity i Chinglinga. - To byli wszyscy koordynatorzy!!! Przekonajmy się kto przechodzi dalej!!! – zawołała Marian. Wszyscy spojrzeli na tablicę wyników, na której miało się pojawić osiem twarzy. Pierwsza osoba… druga… trzecia… Christie była w czwartym okienku… po niej inny koordynator… szósty… siódmy… i… JEST! Layli udało się zakwalifikować do drugiej rundy. Skoczyła za radości i słuchała dalszych wieści Marian. - A więc zapraszam na scenę Laylę i Kennego! – krzyknęła Marian. – Zegar odmierza pięć minut. Zaczynajcie!!! - Floatzel, Cleffa naprzód! – zawołał ów koordynator. Layla wyciągnęła swoje dwa pokeballe. - Dribflim, Bulbasaur strumień światła! – zawołała uśmiechając się. Christie siedząc w poczekalni wytrzeszczyła oczy. Fantina nieco podniosła się ze swojego miejsca ukazując, że jest razem z Laylą. Walka była zacięta, ale zwycięzca mógł być tylko jeden. - Czas minął!!! Do półfinałów przechodzi Layla!!! – krzyknęła Marian. Nastąpiły kolejne trzy walki. Christie przeszła również do półfinałów, a w półfinałowej bitwie pokonała swoją przeciwniczkę awansując do finału, co z resztą udało się też Layli, która dzięki Dribflimowi Fantiny szła jak burza. - I oto czas na ostatnią bitwę w dzisiejszych pokazach. Zmierzą się w niej Christie z dorobkiem dwóch wstążek, czy też Layla, która nie posiada jeszcze żadnej. Zegar odmierza pięć minut. Zaczynajcie!!! - Bulbasaur, Dribflim strumień światła! – zawołała Layla - Gothita, Crougank gwiezdny start!!! – krzyknęła Christie. Layla wyciągnęła pokedex i sprawdziła groźnego przeciwnika swojej rywalki. Crougank wyglądał naprawdę poważnie. - DASZ RADĘ LAYLA, UDA CI SIĘ!!! – krzyczał Cole z trybun. - Dribflim psychopromień! – zawołała Layla, Croagunk skrzyżował ręce używając łamacza murów i zablokował potężny atak Dribflima Fantiny. - CO?!?! – krzyknęła zaskoczona Layla - Jakaś ty dziecinna… skoro Croagunk jest podatny na taki psychiczne, to chyba jasne, że tak go wytrenowałam, aby te ataki znosił… Gothita, Croagunk trujące żądło! – zawołała Christie. Zarówno Bulbasaur jak i Dribflim oberwali mocno od pokemonów przeciwniczki. Bulbasaur zdenerwowany wystrzelił w stronę Gothity swoje dzikie pnącza, jednak Croagunk mocno w nie uderzył łamaczem murów, co Bulbasaur silnie odczuł. - Dribflim teraz złowrogi wiatr! – zawołała Layla. Cała arena pogrążyła się w nagłej aurze tajemniczości. Spowiła ją gęsta mgła, a pokemony Christie były zdezorientowane. - Teraz straszna twarz! – zawołała Layla. Dribflim wyłaniał się w mgły strasząc pokemony rywalki. Były przerażone, uciekały w popłochu nie chcąc słuchać Christie, którą wyraźnie przerastała ta sytuacja. Traciła mnóstwo puntków. - Teraz Bulbasaur, użyj Akcji!!! – Bulbasaur staranował biegnącą na oślep Gothitę, a następnie Crouganka, który stał rozglądając się dookoła. - Dribflim ogniki! – zawołała młoda koordynatorka. Dribflim strzelił Gothitę prosto w jej głowę zwalając ją z nóg i sprawiając, że stała się niezdolna do walki. Zegar wskazywał jeszcze trzy minuty, ale już było po wszystkim… - Gothita jest niezdolna do walki!! ! – zawołała Marian. Na stanowiskach sędziów pojawiły się czerwone XXXX. – Zdobywczynią prestiżowej wstążki Floaroma jeeeeeeeeeeeeest… LAYLA!!!!!!!!!!! – krzyczała Marian. Rozległ się ogromny aplauz. Sędziowie wstali, a pierwsza podeszła do Layli Fantina. - Fantino… ja nie wierzę…. Wygrałam WYGRAŁAM!!! – krzyczała uradowana małolata. Fantina promieniejąc podała jej dłoń. - Manifique!!! Cudnie walczyłaśiii, naprawdę masz talent. Hhhhrób to dalej, a w przyszłośiiiiciiii spotkamy się na pewno na jedniii arena. Volia! Twoiii jeden wstążka – powiedziała wręczając jej coś, na co czekała od dawna. - Zdobyłam swoją pierwszą wstążkę! – zawołała uradowana. Schowała Dribflima do pokeballa, podziękowała zarówno jemu jak i Fantinie po czym przybiegli Cole i pozostali. Cilan wziął w objęcia Laylę płacząc jak mała dziewczynka – był z niej bardzo dumny. Wszyszcy opuścili arenę - A więc następny przystanek, miasto Eterna! Tam Layla na stówę spotkasz się w finale ze mną! – powiedział wojowniczo Volt. I to Layla zdobyła swój pierwszy bilet na drodze do Wielkiego Festiwalu Sinnoh. Czy w Eternie uda się jej zdobyć kolejny? Przekonamy się już niebawem!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Ponownie pojawia się Volt, który dołącza do grupy. *Ekipa spotyka Fantinę, a ta pożycza Layli Drifblima na czas pokazów. *Layla wygrywa Pokazy w Floaroma, tym samym zdobywając swoją pierwszą wstążkę. *Maya opuszcza grupę. Debiuty Pokemonów * Drifblim * Shuppet * Croagunk Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Maya' *'Volt' *'Fantina' *'Jessie' *'James' *'Christie' *'Marian' *'Kenny' *'Koordynatorzy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Shuppet *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Kricketune' (Layli) *'Cherubi' (Layla) *'Starly' (Cola) *'Drifblim' (Fantiny) *'Mismagius' (Fantiny) *'Shuppet' (Fantiny) *'Gothita' (Christie) *'Chinling' (Christie) *'Croagunk' (Christie) *'Meowth' (Zespół R) *'Ekans' (Jessie) *'Venomoth' (Jessie) *'Chimecho' (Jamesa) *'Floatzel' (Kennego) *'Cleffa' (Kennego) *'Octillery' (koordynatora, dwa)